hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Mato
Nailmaster Mato is one of three Nailmasters in Hollow Knight. He teaches the Cyclone Slash to whoever willing to become his disciple. Mato also appears as a boss as part of the Brothers Oro & Mato dual fight. Lore Mato learnt the Nail Arts from the Great Nailsage Sly along with his brothers Oro and Sheo. He was the least skilled disciple of the three,Sheo: "Mato was not the most skilled pupil himself, but his enthusiasm and his kindness set him apart."Oro: "Sheo was the mightiest of the Great Nailsage's pupils, far outshining Mato and myself." his favourite move being the Cyclone slash. Yet, he had a passion for teaching and hoped to perpetuate the Nailsage's knowledge to the next generation of Nailmasters.Sheo: "Mato always wanted to pass down what he'd learnt to a new generation." His devotion to the Nail Arts made him very close to his brother Sheo, the most talented.Mato: "Sheo and I were very close when we trained together under the Great Nailsage." When the three disciples became confirmed Nailmasters, Mato decided to never meet his old master again before mastering his teachings.Mato: "I myself have sworn never to lay eyes on the Nailsage again. Not until I have truly mastered his teachings." He established a hut at the top of the world in the Howling Cliffs to continue honing his skills. He did not quit Oro in good terms though, and still awaits the promise his brother made to him.Mato: "So he is still alive then. Hm. I still haven't forgotten what he owes me and I never will." In-game events Mato can be found in his hut in the Howling Cliffs. He recognizes the Knight for the fighter they are and does not waste time making them his disciple.Mato: "I, Nailmaster Mato, who was taught the Art of the Nail by the Great Nailsage himself, hereby accept you as my pupil! Let us begin the lesson immediately!" The Nailmaster is overwhelmed with emotion after passing the Cyclone Slash on to the Knight, considering them his child.Mato: "I hope you don't think me too forward when I say that I consider you to be my child. Yes! When I saw you perform my Nail Art I felt a bond between us suddenly flash into existence!" After this, he welcomes them warmly every time they visit, inviting them to meditate together.Mato: "Please, sit. You are always welcome to meditate here with me." Mato will also comment on the Nail Arts the Knight have learnt. While he still resents his brother Oro, he will be delighted to learn that Sheo did not forsake the Nail Arts.Mato: "He often spoke of becoming tired of the Nail Arts and wanting to try something new. I'm glad to see he changed his mind and continues to bear the proud title of Nailmaster along with me!" He will also be impressed to learn of the Knight being recognized Nailmaster by the Nailsage himself.Mato: "Your achievements humble my own, my pupil." Mato's mind is summoned to Godhome by the Godseeker. He appears when his brother Oro first falls in combat against the Knight. Despite their mutual resentment, his love for his brothers and the Nail Arts takes over. Mato Dream Nail dialogue in Godhome: "Brothers always fight together!" He then joins Oro in his fight against his opponent. After both are defeated, they bow respectfully to the Knight. The Brothers Oro & Mato are mainly fought at the peak of the Pantheon of the Master and later within the Pantheon of Hallownest. Location Nailmaster Mato is found in Howling Cliffs. 01.png}} 01.png!Exterior of Nailmaster Mato's hut |Image2=Screenshot HK Nailmaster 02.png!Bench in Nailmaster's hut |Image3=Screenshot HK Nailmaster 03.png!Interior of Mato's hut}} Trivia *After learning the Cyclone Slash, the Knight can return to Mato's house. He asks the Knight to meditate with him, and a sit prompt appears beside him, where the Knight can stay for as long as they wish. ru:Мастер гвоздя Мато pt:Mestre do Punhal Mato